My oppa is my husband
by chokyurin95
Summary: jika yang selamai ini kuanggap kakakku ternyata kenyataan berkata lain kakakku lah yang akan menjadi suamiku
1. Chapter 1

My oppa is my husband

Cast :

Kim JongIn a.k.a Kai

Cho Kyurin (OC)

Other member

Romance, family

JANGAN KOPAS YAA...:D

SELAMAT MEMCACA SEMOGA BOSAN BACA EP EP GAJE SAYAA HEHEHE...

Salju semakin tebal menutup kota Soul, suhu udara semakin menjauh dari angka nol. Udara seperti ini sangat tidak cocok untuk keluar rumah namun tidak halnya dengan sorang gadis berambut hitam sedikit keriting sedang menyusuri trotoar yang lumayan seppi karena sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30.

"Aiiisshh! Kalau tahu saljunya setebal ini akan lebih baik jika aku menyuruh oppa menjemput. Mana udaranya sangat dingin," decak kesal gadis itu diiringi tangnnya yang memeluk sebuah buku sketsa tebal smakin merapatkan pada tubuhnya sendiri mengurangi rasa dingin.

_Stand by me nal ~_

_Hallo?_

_..._

_Aku masih dijalan oppa, sebentar lagi aku sampai tidak perlu menjemputku! Lagi pula kau masih ada digangnam kan?_

_..._

_Byeee..._

_TUT...TUT...TUT..._

"Kau pintar sekali Kim Kyurin, menolak tawaran yang sangat menarik dalam situasi seperti ini," desahnya sambil memasukkan kembali selfon, ke dalam tasnya.

Kim Kyurin adalah seorang mahasiswa Soul University, tergabung dalam organisasi seni yang masuk dalam divisi Senirupa. Orang yang baru saja menelfonnya adalah oppanya Kim JongIn kuliah di Soul University yang juga tergabung dalam organisasi Seni namun beda divisi dengan Kyurin yakni Dance.

Hari ini Kyu terpaksa pulang sendiri karena oppanya yang biasa pulang bersama sedang mengikuti seleksi untuk festival dance. Jarak dari halte hingga rumahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh, namun yang menjadi jauh adalah saat dia melewati beberapa gang sepi dengan minim penyinaran. Saat ini dia sudah sampai pada mulut gang pertama yang harus dilwati, benar saja penyinaran gang ini sangat minim.

"Baiklaahh, apa yang kau takutkan nona Kyurin? Ini hanya gang biasa," katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri meskipun hatinya sangat menolak untuk melewati gang ini, sebenarnya bukan preman atau apa yang dia khawatirkan, melainkan bagaimana jika ada hantu yang meminta dirinya untuk digambar a.k.a dilukis.

"Oh Tuhan tolong lindungi hambamu yang cute ini, amiin," selesai berdoa, Kyu mulai mengikat tasisepatunya kencang, tanpa mempedulikan orang yang memandang heran dengan tingkahlakunya, memang dimulut gang ini masih sangat ramai orang jauh berbeda dengan gang yang saat ini sedang bersiap untuk memakannya. Selesai dengan sepatunya, dia beralih mengambil benda abu abu yang terlihat berat karena memang isinya adalah lempengan besi cukup tebal yang berbentuk seperti tabung terbagi dua yang sudah dibalut rapi dan cantik, Kyu memasang benda itu di kedua tangan dan kaki, kemudian sarung tangan dengan bagian tinjunya dihiasi dengan tembaga berbentuk seperti prisma, lalu tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya tongkat perak berukuran 1 telapak tangan namun jika tombol pada salah satu dasarnya ditekan maka akan memanjang hingga ½ meter, dan menyelipkan dalam lengan jaketnya bagian dalam, dan selesai dengan semua properti itu Kyu sudah siap untuk berperang(?) maksudnya melewati gang yang gelap dan mencekam, beberapa suara berasal dari seekor kuring yang sedang mengerjar tikus sepertinya. Sedangkan buku sketsanya masih bertengger setia dipelukannya, memang tidak dia masukkan kedalam tas karena hari ini dia membawa tas punggung kecil.

"Ok! Apa kau siap nona Kyurin? Baiklah! Hana... huuuff" Kyu mulai memasang ancang ancang untuk berjalan, tangannya semakin mengeratkan peukan buku sketsanya. Nafasnya terasa semakin berat

"Naa..."

"Duull..."

"Nooww," katanya sambil berjalan secepat dia bisa, kenapa dia tidak berlari? Karena jika berlari dia akan kecapaian dan berbahaya jika ada orang jahat yang menghadangnya, bisa bisadia sulit melawan, panjang gang pertama ini adalah 50 meter, sejauh ini keadaan masih aman hanya dikagetkan oleh suara gaduh dari seekor anjing yang melewatinya sedang mengejar kucing.

"Yaak! Dasar mereka memang tidak berperi kemanusiaan!" umpatnya untuk kucing dan anjing yang barusaja mengagetkannya, sebentar lagi dia mencapai gang kedua yang sekaligus merupakan simpang, seperti yang sebelumnya penerangan masih sangat minim, namun samar samar Kyu bisa melihat seseorang, bukan sekitar 3 orang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Yaampun, eonniii atauu oppaaaa aku hanya ingin lewat sini aku juga tidak mengganggumu jadi jangan menggangguku Nee? Kembalilah ke alammu," bisiknya pelan kakinya masih tidak bisa digerakkan, seperti ada lem super yang ada dibawah sepatunya. Jantungnya bedetak semakin cepat seperti genderang mau peraaaaangg ~ disetiap #stooopp# lanjutkan!

Sosok itu semakin mendekat sekarang jarak mereka adalah 2meter, Kyu mengambil selfonnya dan mengarahkan pada sosok didepannya, bukan dari atas dia mengecek sosok itu melainkan memastikan dari kakinya, apakah masih menapak atau yang lain, dan ternyata situasi aman kakinya masih menapak. Kyu muali menyiapka diri jika orang itu adalah perampok atau orang jahat lain. Dia mulai mengatur nafasnya , Kyu sudah berdiri dengan mantap langkahnya mundur perlahan namun pandangannya tajam mengarah ke 3 orang itu. Selfon sudah aman sekarang didalam saku jaketnya. Sosok itu semakin mendekat, hanya berbekal pencahayaan dari langit, yah meskipun hari ini salju tebal tapi bulan masih mau menampakkan wujudnya #sok puitis nih aithor.

"Kau pikir kami hantu?!" kata seseorang, diikuti suara tawa dari kedua orang yang lain. Dari suara tawanya Kyu bisa menebak 3 orang yang saat ini berada didepannya adalah namja.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan! Dan berhentiii! Jangan mendekat!" bentaknya.

"Memangnya jika kami mengatakan keinginan kami kau mau mengabulkannya?!" sahut seseorang dengan suara berbeda.

" Apa maksudmu? Apa yang sebernya kalian inginkan? Uangku? Selfonku? Aiisshh aku tidak ada waktu untuk berbincang hal sepel seperti ini dengan kalian, aku inngin pulang, aku sudah lapar, jadi segera minggir dari jalanku!" sahut Kyu dengan lantang tanpa keraguan, inilah yang selalu diajarkan oleh kedua kakaknya. Kakak Kyu yang pertama adalah Kim Kyungsoo, mahasiswa dari Soul university sama dengan kedua saudaranya dia tergabung dalam kesatuan chef Soul university.

"Kau adik Kai kan?"

"Benar! Mau apa kau dari kakakku!"

"Bilang padanya untuk menjauhi Taemin noona! Dan bilang padanya jangan terlalu percaya diri untuk memenangkan kompetisi itu! Jika kau mau kami kan melepaskanmu," sahut suara yang lain, terlihat tangannya membawa kayu baseball.

"Bilang saja pada sendiri kenapa harus melaluiku? Kalian ini lucu sekali, minggir aku mau pulang," kata Kyu sambil berjalan melewati 3 orang didepannya, namun langkahnya dihadang oleh orang yang saat ini membawa pemukul kayu baseball. Kyu yang menyadari hal itu, bersingut dan menghela nafas kasar "Ku bilang minggiirr! Kau memancing kemarahanku chingu,"

"Sudah aku perkirakan akan seperti ini, kalian memiliki sifat yang sama tapi dengan beginii – " tiba tiba tangan salah satu laki kai itu merebut paksa buku sketsa yang sebelumnya berada ditangan Kyu, dan melemparnya ketanah, melihat tindakan itu Kyu langsung tersulut emosi tangannya mengepal erat, mungkin jika dalam keadaan terang 3 orang didepannya bisa melihat mata marah miliknya.

"Yaaakk! Jangan sentu buku itu!" bentaknya, Kyu memang tidak suka jika buku sketsaya dirusak oleh orang. Tubuh Kyu didorong merapat ketembok belakangnya, bahunya ipegang erat oleh namja yang itu, sesuai perkiraan Kyu namja itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyu PLAAAKK – "

Satu tamparan keras mendarat dipipi namja itu, sehingga menyebabkannya desikit terdorong kebelakang tanpa membuang kesempata Kyu langsung berpindah posisi lebih mendekkat ke buku sketsanya.

"Yeoja kurang ajar! Beraninya kau," namja itu mendekat dengan brutal, namun keuntungan bagi Kyu yang memiliki tubuh mungil, memudahkannya untuk menghindar, dan lengannya diayunkan dengan sangat kuar kearah wajah namja tersebut, seketika namja itu langsung mengerang kesakitan.

"Itu balasan untukmu yang sudah membuang bukuku!" dari belakang namja lain mengunci perherakannya, sedangkan namja yang sebelumnya membawa tongkat kayu baseball itu menyalakan korek api didepan buku sketsanya menyalakan api dari koreknya dan perlahan mendekatkan dan - "

"Apa yang kalian lakukaaann!" bentak Kyu bringas.

"Tntu saja membakar buku sketsamu, memangnya apa yang sedang aku lakukan?"

"Matikan! Matikan kubilaaang!" bentak Kyu, hanya dihadiahi dengan seringai dan tawa dari para namja itu, perlahan namja dengan pemukul itu mendekat dan mengarahkan tangannya yang bebas pada wajah Kyu PLAAAKK – perih, rasa perih perlahan dirakan Kyu dari bekas pukulan itu, selanjutnya pemukul baseball itu mengayun indah kearahnya tepatnya keperut Kyu, Kyurin tidak memberikan perlawanan matanya fokus pada bukunya yang sedang terbakar, perlahan Kyu mulai menggumamkan sesuatu dengan mata yang terus menatap buku yang saar ini masih terbakar sebagian meskipun masih belum hancur.

"Matikan!"

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu? Bicaralah yang keras kau kan adik Jongin!"

"Tolong matikan apinya,"

"Apa? Matikan apinya?"

"KU BILANGA MATIAKAN APINYAAAA!" Kyurin berteriak kencang, memaksa tubuhnya untuk melepaskan diri dari orang yang menguncinya, dengan pukulan kebelakang namja yang sebelumnya menguncinya sedikit mengendurkan tangannya, Kyu yang merasakan hal itu langsung menghamb ur maju, dan sebelumnya menghadiahi (?) namja yang menguncinya dengan hantaman dari lengannya. Kyu yang brutal langsung menuju bukunya namun saat mendekat seorang namja yang sebelumnya hampir menciumnya menghalanginya dengan melayangkan satu pukukan pada perut Kyu, dengan sebuah gerakan kecil Kyu berhasil menghindar dari pukulan itu, malah sebaliknya namja itu yang terkena pukulan dari tangan Kyu yang hampirdekat dengan ulu hatinya, tangan Kyu langsung memegang jaket namja itu dan menariknya paksa, sehingga lengan dari jaket itu robek, Kyu masih fokus pada bukkunya, fikirannya sedang mencari cara untuk memdamkan api itu, Kyu sangat anti untuk menginjak buku jadi dia mencari cara lain dengan menggunakan cobekan dari jaket namja tadi.

Tanpa menghiraukan yang lain Kyurin langsung menuju buku gambarnya, namja yang memegang kayu baseball tadi ternyata sudah berada dibelakangnya dan menghantamnya dengan kayu itu, seketika Kyutin tersungkur ke aspal. Sekarang kemarahannya semakin memuncak, tangannya mengepal erat, Kyu berusaha berguling kekanan dan berdiri, dia muali berlari menuju namja yang memegang kayu baseball, perlawanan dari namja itu bisa dihindari Kyu, pemukul yang saat ini melayang bebas berhasil ditangkap dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya memukul wajah namja itu diikuti dengan tendangan tepat diuluhati, hal ini membuat namja itu tersungkur meringkuk ditanah, sepertinya orang ini adalaj ketua mereka

"Hyuung!" teriak dua namja dibelakang Kyu

"Kalian mendekat aku kan membunuh hyungmu ini! Apalagi dialah yang sudah membakar buku sketsaku! Asal kalian tau aku sangat tidak suka jika ada yang mebakar buku itu apalagi membakarnya!"

"Baik, baiklah tolong lepaskan,"

Kyu tidak menjawab, tangannya menyobek lagi lengan jaket orang yang lain, namja yang saat ini meringkuk diaspal, tangan Kyu mengambil tongkat pemukul Baseball. Dan menggunakan sobekan itu untuk mematikan api. Tanpa banyak bicara Ktu meninggalkan 3 namja itu tanpa sepatah kata dan berjalan menuju gang pulang dengan tangan kanan memegang buku dan tangan kiri memegang pemukul baseball.

"Arhh, sampai luka seperti ini, " gerutunya melihat tangn kirinya yang sedikit luka karena tadi lecer terkena aspal. Pemukul baseball yang sebelumnya dibawanya dibuang dan sobekan kain yang masih bersih digunakan untuk membalut lukanya.

"Yaampun, ada 30 panggilan, semua dari oppa," decak kagum Kyu, tangannya memasukkan kembali selfonnya kedalam saku, dan ternyata dia sudah sampai didepan rumahnya, terlihat mobil perak dan motor sport merah telah tersusun rapi di halaman menandakan oppanya sudah pulang.

"Ok apa yang akan kau katakan sekarang Kyu?" decaknya.

...

OK... TERIMAKASIH SAYA UCAPKAN KEPADA PARA TAMU YANG SUDAH MAU MELUANNGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA FF SAYA YANG GAJE INI # plak sok resmi# AHAHA :D reader tong hargai karya penulis dengan memberikan reniew kalian, TERIMAKASIH

Chapter selanjutnya silahkan ditunggu #plak gak ada yang tanya


	2. Chapter 2

My oppa is my husband

Cast :

Kim JongIn a.k.a Kai

Cho Kyurin (OC)

Other member

Romance, family

JANGAN KOPAS YAA...:D

SELAMAT MEMCACA SEMOGA BOSAN BACA EP EP GAJE SAYAA HEHEHE...

"_Yaampun, ada 30 panggilan, semua dari oppa,"_

Seorang gadis berjalan mengendap dihalaman rumahnya sendiri, syal yang sebelumnya sedikit melorot, dia tinggikan untuk menutupi luka pada bibirnya akibat perkelahian, sedangkan tangannya mulai merogoh tas untuk mencari seseuatu.

"Aiisshh, dimasih topiku? Ah ketemu," tangannya mengeluarkan topi dongker, tanpa ,menunggu waktu lawa tapi itu langsung dipakainya dedikit menutupi pipi atasnya yang sedikit memar, sedangkan tangannya yang luka dimasukkan kedalam saku jaket. Sekarang fashionnya untuk terlihat lebih misterius sudah selesai, tinggalmemencet tombol yang melekat pada dinding rumah dan masuk dengan cepat.

Tanpa disadari ternyata ada seseorang yang dari tadi diam mengamati dibalik tiang rumahnya, kenapa begitu? Karena lampu rumah sudah dimarikan, jadi wajar saja jika keadaan sekikit gelap. Telunjukka sudah menempel pada tombol itu dan tinggal memberikan sedikit tenaga untuk menekannya agar menimbulkan bunyi hingga seseorang tadi bertanya dengan sangat halus.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian memakai topeng nona Kim Kyurin?" suara itu tidak asing ditelinga Kyu, tapi mustahil untuknya karena ini suara kakak pertamanya yang biasanya akan tidur tepat waktu pukul 10.00 tanpa kurang dan tanpa lebih.

"Aku bertanya padamu nona kecil," sahut suara itu karena masih belum mendapat respon dari Kyu. Jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak, keringat dingin sedikit demi sedikit meluncur turun dengan bebas dari pelipisnya, ingin menoleh kesumbersuara tapi lehernya terasa begitu kaku. Alasannya sederhanya kakak pertamanya ini akan sangat mengerikan jika marah. Akhirnya setelah berperang ddengan segala pikiran yang menyerangnya dengan berbagai kemungkinan, Kyu berusaha menoleh dan memberikan senyum semanis mungkin.

"Ahh... ahaha, tumben oppa belum tidur? Ayo kita masuk oppa disini dingin. Lebih baik kita pakai kunci cadangan saja neee," kata Kyu dengan nada, irama dan intonasi yang sangat pas #emang nyangi# lanjuuuut...

Sosok yang dipanggil oppa itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya mengintai Kyu, seorang dengan mata O.O dan badan sedikit mini melangkah mendekati Kyu dengan tenang dan hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar tawaran Kyu untuk menggunakan kunci cadangan

Kyurin mulai merogoh saku jaket tempat sebelumnya diletakkan kunci rumah dan ternyata ...

'Ahh..dimana kunciku?' tanyanya dalam hati, kemungkinan terlempar saat berkelahi tadi. Tanpa banyak bicara oppanya yang bernama Kyungso ini langsung membuka pintu menggunakan kunci miliknya dan menyuruh Kyu masuk duluan setelah pintu terbuka.

Ucapan syukur sudah Kyu lantunkan(?) dengan sangat kusyuk 'Tuhan terimakasih sudah menolongku' rencananya dia akan segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk menyelamatkan diri, namun sementara otaknya menyusun ide ide cemerlang dan hatinya berdoa namun doanya berubah seketika begitu dia masuk kedalam rumah itu 'Tuhan... selamatkan hambamu yang cute ini pleasee' seorang sedang berdiri melipat tangan, matanya dengan intens mengamati gadis didepannya, Kyu yang merasa diamati hanya bisa tertunduk dan menggumamkan "Haiii... oppaaa? Boleh aku lewat? Aku sangat lelah,"

"Kau harus makan dulu!" kata lelaki itu tidak lain adalah Kai, Kai sekarang melangkah menuju meja makan, terlihat disana makanan yang masih utuh belum terjamah oleh tangan jahat Kai yang memang sangat rakus untuk masalah makan. Tpi sebelumnya dia meletakkan buku sketsanya di dalam lemari yang berwarna putih dengan corak sakura, sedangkan ditengah berwarna hitam dengan hiasan pororo(?) childish memang untuk ukuran namja seperti Ki, sedangkan untuk sebelah nya adalah milik Kyungsoo dengan corak minimalis.

"Kyu, kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?" tanya kyungsoo mulai duduk menunggu Kyu yang saat ini tangannya kirinya masih berada aman didalam jaket.

"Aku ada kegiatan oppa, umm bisa minta tolong ambilkan nasi dan lauk itu dalam mangkuk beasar? Oppa jadikan satu saja, aku ingin makan dikamar," kata Kyu karena merasa posisinya yang tidak aman, Kai yang saatini duduk disampingnya sedang menatapnya tajam, sangat tajam...

"Buka topimu saat berada didalam rumah," katanya sambil menarik paksa tomi Kyu, sedangkan Kyu yang kaget telah terlambat memberikan reaksi daaaan inilah berbagi pertanyaan akan menghujaninya sekarang...

"Yaak, kenapa pipimu memar?!" pekik Kai kaget melihat pipi dongsaengnya memar, Kyu hanya menggumamkan beberapa kata dan menarik keatas syalnya denga tangan kanan.

"Aku tadi hanya terpeleset oppa! Jangan seheboh itu," jawabnya, berusaha mengambil makanan yang sudah Kyungso ambilkan sesuai keinginannya, namun ditarik kembali oleh Kyungso setelah mendengar pekikan Kai

"Tunggu aku akan membersihkan memarmu dan lepaskan syalmu itu!"

"Tapi aku lapaar oppaaa, aku bisa membersihkan sendiri kok" lagi lagi Kai melepas paksa syal miliknya dan tadaaa... luka dibibir Kyu terlihat dengan jelas, sesuai dengan perhitungan dan perkiraan yang sistematis (?) sebentar lagi kedua oppanya kan memberikan berbagi pertanyaan cinta untuknya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" pekik Kyungso menampakkan wajah 0.0 melihat luka di mulut adiknya "Kai lepas jaketnya periksa mungkin ada yang lain," suruhnya pada Kai, tanpa babibu Kai langsung melepas paksa jaket Kyu, bagaimana lagi Kyurin pasrah dengan perlakuan kakaknya karena dengan sekali perlawanan maka anan menimbulkan efek buruk baginya.

"Kau? Tangan kirimu kenapa lecet seperti ini?" satu pertanyaan sudah mendatanginya dengan senang hati. Kyurin ditarik oleh Kyungsoo menuju sofa.

"Oppa nanti saja ya diobatinya aku mau mandi dulu," Kyungsoo sedikit sangsi melihat adiknya sekarang, tapi "Baiklah, cepat mandi dan segera turun atau kau tahu akibatnya,"

Kyu segera berlari menuju kamar mandi secepat dia bisa. Kai yang saat ini berada diruang tamu bersama Kyungso masih penasaran dengan apa yang dialami oleh adiknya, tanpa disadari mata Kai menatap sobekankain yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk membalut luka Kyu, sekarang ingatannya bekerja dengan cepat begitu menemukan seseatu yang tidak asing dari kain itu, simbol dari Xionge University.

Sementara itu kyu yang telah selesai mandi menatap wajahnya di cermin "Aiisshh... Kurang ajar mereka pipiku sampai memar begini," decak kesalnya melihat memar yang memang cukup parah.

...

"Hyung, apa ini simbol Xionnge University?"

"Umm? Mana, iya kenapa kau ~" mata kyungnso terbelalak dan kalimatnya terputus, satu hipotesa muncul dipikiran mereka

"Jangan – jangan - " sekarang sepertinya pikiran Kyungso sama dengan Kai - "Oppaaa! Aku sudah selesaii," seru Kyu yang sudah selesai dengan araca bersih bersihnya, saat ini dia mengenakan kaos ukuran besar dengan lengan pendek dan celana longgar selutut. Kai kaget melihat nya bukan karena penampilan Kyu, karena Kai sudah sangat sering melihatnya namun karena kaos kesayangannya dipakai adiknya, tidak ada sejarah jika seorang Kai mau meminjamkan kaos kesayangannya pada orang lain.

"Yaakk! Kenapa kau pakai bajuku!" serunya begitu Kyu sampai dan duduk manis disamping Kyungso. Kyungso hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah usil adiknya, Kyu memang sudah tahu jika Kai sangat tidak suka ada orang yang menyentuh bang kesayangannya termasuk adik atau kakaknya, catat tidak ada ...

"Hentikan itu Kkamjong, Kyu mana tanganmu yang luka tadi? Sekarang sekalian kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya," perintah Kyungso, dengan tangan dan sibuk mengobati luka Kyurin.

"Bukankah su – "

"Kubilang sebanarnya!" pekik Kyungsoo "Aku hanya bermain oppa! Lagi pula itu bukan salahku! Mereka yang melempar buku sketsaku keaspal dan membakarnya," jelas Kyu menggantung, sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada Kai yang sedang khusyuk memakan sweet potato sambil menonton pororo "Yak, oppa aku mau sweet potatonya,"

"Tidak,"

"Oppaaa," balas Kyu dengan memberikan sedikit bumbu aegyonya "Kubilang tid – " kalimatnya terhenti saat Kyungso memandangnya dengan tataan waw nan menggugah hati(?) Kai u tuk berbagi dengan Kyurin "Ini, lihat meskipun kau memakai baju kesayanganku yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dipakai ORANG LAIN, aku ini oppa yang sangat baik bukan mengupaskan sekalian sweet potatomu," penekanan pada kata "ORANG LAIN" dengan senang hati diucapkan Kai.

"Chagi, bisa katakan sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan?" sekarang Kyungso sudah mulai risih dengn kedua dongsaengnya - "Maksud oppa?" tanya Kyu berlagak polos, meskipun pertanyaan Kyungso sangat tepat menancap, Kyungso menunjuk sobekan lengan tadi dengan dagunya. Kyu mengikuti arah dagu Kyungs menunjuk dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat lambang Xiongie University berada disobekan kain itu.

"Xiongie? Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka tau kaau aku ini adik Kkamjong oppa?" mendengar pernyataan Kyu, Kai tersedak sweet potatonya dengan susah paya dia berlari menuju dapur dan meminum air satu gelas dengan sekali teguk(?).

"Siapa mereka apa yang mereka katakan padamu?" pekik Kai kaget mendengar ada namanya disebut dalam kalimat Kyu "Mereka bilang oppa tidak boleh dekat dekat dengan Taemin eonni, dan juga mereka mengancam akan melukaiku jika kau masih ikut kompetisi itu,begitu intinya,"

"Minho!" namun bukan perseyujuan dari Kyu setelah mendengar nama yang disebut oleh Kai melainkan lemparan bantal tepat mengenai wajah Kai - "Yaakk!"

"Jangan menuduh Minho oppa sembarangan! meskipun dia dari Xiongie juga, Minho oppa tidak tahu jika aku ini adikmu! Tenang saja mereka sudah aku atasi, jadi berterimakasihlah, Ahhh... jangan terlalu kuat oppaa,"

"Slahmu sendiri sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh berkelahi! Kau melanggarnya, dan ini rasakan," Kyungsoo sedikit memencet memar pada pipi Kyu, membuat empunya memekik keras dan merebut kapas yang digunakan untuk menngompres lukanya.

"Lagipula jika aku menurutimu untuk lari akan percuma! Lariku pelan, untung saja mereka tidak sampai kegang depan, jadi mereka tidak tahu ruma kita. Sepertinya mereka mengincar keadaan ini cukup lama atau mungkin mereka mengikutiku tadi?" sahut Kyu dengan tampang berfikir, tiba tiba matanya mengedar keseluruh ruangan mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang "Oppa, dimana Jaejong appa dan Hyo Joo umma?"

"Oh aku lupa memberitahumu, umma dan appa ke Amerika. Sebenarnya mereka ingin menunggu kalian pulang, tapi pesawat harus take off jam 8 tadi," jelas Kyungsoo dari lemari p3k mengenbalikan kotak medis itu, kemudian berlanjut menuju dapur dan kembali membawa semangkuk besar makanan untuk Kyurin karena makannya tadi sempat tertunda.

"Terimakasih,"

"Kai – ah kau ingatkan kita tidakboleh memberitahu orang tentang identitas kita sebenarnya? Ingat musuh bisnis appa sangat banyak, bahkan Hyo umma harus dibawa kemanapun saat dia sedang keluar kota karena bisa saja menjadi incaran,"

"Ne, nee... aku hafal dengan semua itu hyuung. Kau cerewet sekali, seperti umma," jawab Kai cuek tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Kyungsoo namun secara tiba tiba dan mendadak dia berpindah tempat duduk sebelah Kyu.

Besuk adalah hari libur untuk mereka bertiga seperti biasa kegiatan malam hari adalah menonton film diruang depan bersama, bahkan mereka bisa berada disana hingga pagihari, tapi untuk kai dia sangat hebat dalam menonton film sambil memejamkan mata a.k.a tidur.

"Chagiii..." panggilan sayang dari Kai hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan malas oleh Kyu, sambil tangannya terus memasukkan makanan kemulut tanpa menjaab panggilan oppanya.

"Chagiiii..." sekali lagi panggilan sayang dilantunkan dengan irama rapp(?) oleh Kai, jika di manga saat ini kening Kyu sudah membentuk perempatan - "Apa yang kau mau?!" pekiknya kasar dan meletakkan mangkuknya dimeja depan - "Ayo makan ddubboki berdua nee? Ayolah?"  
"Ne... ne... neee! Jika aku menolak kau akan terus terbingkag aneh dan itu membuatku ingin mutah,"

"Waaaa,hyuuung! Ternyata uri dongsaeng sangat baik," serunya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah berada didepan lemarinya mengambil beberapa buku resep dan menuju lemari es mengambil camilan. Tangan kai memeluk punggung Kyu namun – "

"Awww!" pekik Kyu merasa nyeri pada punggungnya, sontak hal ini membuat kaget kedua oppanya.

...

Bwar yang udah mau rivew saya ucapkan matur suwuuuuunn :D dan terimakasih buanyaaaaakkk :D

OK... TERIMAKASIH SAYA UCAPKAN KEPADA PARA TAMU YANG SUDAH MAU MELUANNGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA FF SAYA YANG GAJE INI # plak sok resmi# AHAHA :D reader tong hargai karya penulis dengan memberikan reniew kalian, TERIMAKASIH

Masih berlanjut, siapa sebenarnya yang memukul Kyurin? Dan apa tindakan dari oppanya agar mengamankan Kyurin dan mereka sendiri? TUNGGU DICHAPTER SELANJUTNYAAAA... :D


	3. Chapter 3

My oppa is my husband

By : Cho Gyurin a.k.a Karina Kartika © 2014

Cast :

Kim JongIn a.k.a Kai

Cho Kyurin (OC)

Other member

Romance, family

+maap ya bwat empok moon geun young ane pinjam pic nya dulu yaa meskipun cast nya bukan empok tapi gpp kan? Biar pic eksis duluan #kabur :D

JANGAN KOPAS YAA...:D

SELAMAT MEMCACA SEMOGA NGGAK BOSAN BACA EP EP GAJE SAYAA HEHEHE...

"_Xiongie? Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka tau kau aku ini adik Kkamjong oppa?"_

"Awww!" pekik Kyu merasa nyeri pada punggungnya, sontak hal ini membuat kaget kedua oppanya "Apa yang kau lakukan Kkamjong!" bentak Kyungsoo saat ini sedang mendekat keasal suara "Aku tidak melakukan apapun hyuung! Aku cuma ingin memeluknya seperti ini – " "Appooo !" pekik Kyurin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Yaak! Kyu kenapa kau dari tadi memekik seperti itu? Oppamu ini sudah hampir serangan jantung eoh! Kakakmu hanya memberi pelukan," sahut Kyungso dengan mata besarnya mengawasi Kyu, yang diawasi hanya meneruskan makannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungso, kebetulan sekali makanan Kyu sudah habis dimakan bersama Kai.

"Just kidding oppa," membawa mangkuk bekas makanannya menuju dapur, sebenarnya dia sedang menahan rasa nyeri di punggung dan perutnya akibat pukulan tongkat baseball. Wajahnya saat ini harus terlihat tenang agar kedua hyungnya tidak khawatir, tapi akting Kyu saat ini memang payah, bagaimana bisa? Untuk seni Kyu memang berbakat tapi bakatnya lebih pada seni rupa dan kecuali berakting apalagi dengan menahan rasa nyeri yang dari tadi menyerang punggung dan perutnya. "Kyu!" pekik Kyungso pelan.

"Hm?"

"Cuci tangan dan kaki, sikat gigi dan masuk kamar, aku akan memeriksa keadaanmu," Sahut Kyungso kemudian. Kyungsoo memang tergabung dalam organisasi chef di universitasnya tapi untuk masalah kesehatan dia juga paham apa lagi Kyungso memang kuliah dibidang kesehatan dan hasilnya akting Kyurin yang bisa dianggap amatir dengan mudah terbaca oleh Kyungso.

"Aku baik, oppa!" sahut pelan Kyu – "Aku tidak bilang minta pendapat darimu," mendengar kalimat yang terlantun indah, bukan tepatnya perintah oppanya hanya bisa membuat Kyu pasrah. Sesuai dengan petuah(?) yang dianjurkan oleh Kyungso, setelah selesai langsung menuju kamar "Aku sudah selesai oppa," sahut Kyu pelan, Kyungsoo langsung berjalan menuju kamar Kyu dan diikuti oleh Kai dibelakangnya. Mereka masuk kekamar Kyurin, ya mereka kecuali Kai, kenapa begitu? Mari kita simak ...

"Kau tidak boleh masuk!" kata Kyu sambil memasang mode penghalang(?) didepan pintu kamarnya, matanya yang belo mirip Kyungso menatap tajam kearah Kai "Memang kenapa?! Hyung boleh masuk," jawab Kai polos, tanpa ada kecurigaan

"Karena kau itu yadong, ah tepatnya Runner up of yadong boy! Perlu penjelasan? Karena king of yadong itu sudah dipegang oleh Eunhyuk oppa dan aku heran dengan jessika eonni kenapa dia mau dengan Eunhyuk oppa" pernyataan Kyu sukses membuat jantung Kai hampir berhenti, sedangkan Kyungso hanya memberikan cengiran meledek pada Kai "Apa itu benar, Chagi?"

"Apa yang kau katakan! Lagipula jika aku yadong, tidak ada yang menguntungkan melihat tubuhmu yang flat itu!" sahut Kai, tak kalah tajam, mendengar pernyataan dari oppanya langsung memekik "MWOO?!"

"Ahaha, hentikan lelucon kalian ini," kata Kyungso di sela sela tawanya "Oppa mau mendengar kenyataannya?" sekarang Kyu mulai melakukan penyerangn pada Kai dengan melirik dari ekor matanya sambil tersenyum janggal, Kai sangat tau ekspresi dongsaengnya seperti ini dan – "Oppa, orang ini mengoleksi majalah dan vi – ummpphh," #eiiiiitss jangan yadong reader hehe ini Kyu lagi di bekap lulutnya pake tangan Kai, Kyungso yang melihat adegan tidak senonoh(?) didepannya hanya mengernyotkan dahi "Vid? Apa? Vidio?"

"Ahaha, maksud Kyu adalah vivabola hyung, ya pernak pernik vivabola," tawa super hambar dari Kai, dihadiahi oleh tampang heran Kyungso. Tnpa menunggu waktu Kai menarik Kyu mendauh keluar dari pintu "Kita buat kesepakatan! Aku akan memenuhi satu permintaanmu," bisik pelan Kai pada Kyu, mendengar tawaran yang super menggoda

"Lima,"

"Tidak tiga!,"

"Baiklah, oppaaaumfhtfmh," sekalialagi mulut Kyu dibekap dengan tangan Kai "Ok, ok lima! Sekarang kau puas? Setelah lima permintaan itu kau harus merahasiakakan ini selamanyaa! Tunggu aku akan membuat perjanjian tertulis. Sekarang cepat masuk dan ingat perkataanku tadi," dengan senyuman kemenangan Kyu melenggang menuju kamarnya yang didalamnya Kyungso sudah menyiapakan peralatannya. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" sahut Kyungso begitu Kyu duduk diranjangnya tepat sebelah Kyungso "Hanya kesepekatan yang menguntungkan" Kai yang mendengar itu dari luar hanya berdecak kesal sambil menggumamkan 'untung untukmu rugi untukku' setelah itu dia memutuskan untu keruang tamu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu sampai seperti ini?" tanya kyungso tangannya sudah memberikan obat pada punggung Kyu yang memang memar pada punggunya sedikit parah "Mereka memukulku dengan pemukul baseball," jawab Kyu santai, namun dihadiahi dengan mata belo Kyungso "Apaaa! Kurang ajar! Aku harus meminta bodyguard untuk menjagamu," pekik Kyungso

"Anniiii! Lihat ini oppa," kata Kyu sambil tangannya merogoh jaket yang sebelumnya dia gunakan "TADAAAA... aku berhasil mendapat fotoku yang mereka bawa jadi mereka tidak akan tahu siapa aku, hehe," Kyungso menghela nafas berat "Tapi, Kyuuu! Kau tahu kan apa yang pernah musuh appa lakukan?"

"Aku tahu Yunho ahjussii pernah membuat umma masuk rumah sakit karena diracun," Kyungso mengangguk mantap mendengar penuturan adiknya "Untuk itu, bisa bahaya jika kau tidak dijaga. Ini hanya untuk antisipasi saja Kyu,"

"Tapi aku tidak mau ketahuan jika aku ini – " pembelaan Kyuri diputus oleh Kyungso "Aku akan menyuruh Kai menjagamu! Tidak ada penolakan, sudah 2 penjaga handal yang ditugaskan untuk menjagamu, tapi malah kau yang mengusir mereka,"

"Aku tidak mengusir mereka," jawab Kyu tertunduk lesu "Sudah selesai, punggungmu sudah aku beri salep dan obat kompres, besuk oppa akan menggantinya, mungkin selama 3 hari ini baru sembuh. Sekarang cepat tidur," merebahkan tubuh Kyu secara menyamping karena Punggunya masih sakit untuk tidur terlentang. Kyungso meninggalkan Kyu menuju ruang tamu.

"Kai, bisakah kau jaga Kyu? Aku harus mengerjakan tugas, dia sedang tidur dikamarnya," kata Kyungso pada Kai dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

**Kyurin's Room**

'Jika bukan gara – gara Kau sedang sakit aku tidak mau menjagamu seperti ini' decak kesal Kai yang saat ini sudah duduk di bangku kecil di dekat rajang Kyu, saat ini Kyu tidur menghadap pintu tepat didepannya Kai duduk, sehingga wajah Kyu sejajar dengan wajah Kai.

"Dasar anak ceroboh, tapi – " kaliamat Kai terhenti ketika melihat nata Kyu yang terpejam #yaiyalahlagitidur#plak

DEGG... perasaan aneh muncul Kai memang menyukai mata adiknya ini namun secara tiba tiba, tanpa memberi laporan terlibih dahulu, sebuah bantal melayang bebas kearah Kai yang masih fokus pada mata Kyu PLUUK... "Appooo,"

"Aku tahu kau sedang berfikir yadong padaku oppa, aku bisa baca pikiranmu," kata Kyu masih dengan mata terpejam, dan mengalihkan posisinya miring kesisi lain.

"Yak! Yeoja ini! Jika bukan karena luka itu, sudah aku hajar dia," decak kesal Kai.

...

**Minggu pagi dirumah KyuKyuJong**

"Apa rencanamu hari ini chagi?" tanya Kyungso memulai pembicaran

"Entahlah oppa,"

"Aku dengar ada festival di Namsan trditional village," sahut Kyungsoo, matanya sekarang menatap Kai, Kai merasakan tatapan tajam dan lebar(?) milik Kyungso memasang tatapan seakan bertanya 'apa?'

"Kita akan kesana? Aku juga akan mengajak Lay, Kris, Tao, Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen Chen, Xiumin dan Suho," terdengar seruan dari Kyu sedangkan Kai malah terbatuk mendengar pernyataan dari hyungnya "Kenapa hyung tidak sekalian ajak ahjumma dan ahjussi Wu, Oh, Park dan Kim? Bukankah bisa sekalian arisan? Lalu memberitahu orang siapa indentitas kita," kata Kai setelah berhasil mengatasi batuknya.

"Lebih dari itu, aku bakhan berencana untuk membuat kulitmu lebih terang dengan bantuan mereka, mungkin Lay hyung, diakan sangat suka memanggang dan menguliti hasil panggangannya hingga berwarna putih bersih! " Kata Kyungsoo sambil membelokkan matanya

"Kai seperti yang kukatakan pada Kyu kau harus menjaganya! Jangan menyanggah dan cepat habiskan aku kan menelfon yang lain." Mendengar kalimat cinta dari hyungnya tentang kulit exotics miliknya hanya bisa membuat Kai mengendus kesal.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, matamu itu sangat mengerikan!" sahut Kai sedikit mundur dari tempat duduknya.

"Chagi, apa mataku ini menakutkan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kyu, sungguh pertanyaan yang patut ditanyakan. Dengan santai Kyu menjawab "Mata oppa indah, biarkan saja orang itu,"

...

"Lebih baik kita berpencar saja nanti aku bersama Kris, Lay dan Sehun, Chen. Dan kau akan bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao . Ah sepertinya Kyu akan mengajak Sulli dan Luna untuk Tao dan Chanyeol," jelas Kyungso menentukan keompok mereka, agar lebih aman dan tidak dicurigai.

"Lalu Baekyun hyung, Xiumin, Suho dan Luhan hyung?" mendengar pertanyaan dari dongsaengnya Kyungso hanya mengernyit tidak percaya, sepertinya dongsaegnya lupa jika ketiga hyungnya dudah memiliki tunangan pasti mereka akan mengajak tunangannya, sebelum Kyungsoo memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut sebuah boneka panda terbang indah kerah Kai. Dari mana asal benda itu? Tentu saja dari belakang, tepatnya dari tempat duduk, bukan tempat Kyurin terbius oleh obat penghilang nyeri dari Kyungso. "Yaak!

...

**Namsan tradisional village**

Kyu dan kedua oppanya sudah berpencar, yaah cara ini adalah satu satunya teknik agar mereka bisa bersenang senang dengan keadaan aman. Namsan village hari ini sangat ramai, melebihi perkiraan mereka sebelumnya dan sekarang Kyu mulai khawatir dengan kedatangan temannya Sulli dan Luna apalagi saat ini dia bersama Kai, kalau Tao dan Chanyeol kan memang Kyu rencanakan agar bersama mereka.

"Kyuuu!" teriakan cempreng seseorang

"Jangan bicara apapun!" bisik Kyu pada Kai namun matanya masih memandang lurus ke arah suara, Kai hanya mengendus dengan tangannya sibuk memasukkan camilan entah dia dapat dari mana. Terlihat dua yeoja dengan yeoja pertama yang memanggil Kyu jangkung dan satulagi bertubuh mini.

"Luna, Sulli, lama sekali kalian?"

"Iyaa, maafkan kami. Tadi aku harus menunggu oppanya Sulli,"

"Ah pantas tadi Minho oppa dan Taemin eonni telat. Sudahlah ayo kita main, lihat ada seorang panda dan seorang tiang listrik kw 2 yang menunggu kalian," menunjuk Tao dan Chanyeol yang sedang berlari menghampiri mereka . Bluuusshh... wajah Sulli dan Luna merona merah sedangkan Taoyeol salah tingkah dengan keadaan ini.

"Oh.. ini kejutan yang kau katakan tadi Kyu – ah? Bagus juga hehehe...," sahut Chanyeol tiba tiba dan diakhiri dengan cengiran khasnya yang menunjukkan giginya, mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, mata Luna terbelalak – "Maksud mu kita akan triple date?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu," sekarang Tao buka mulut

"Ahh... ani anii hanya doble date saja,"

"Sudahlah, lihat kalian sudah serasi. Ah... aku ingin naik rooler, kajja Tao oppa sebelum kita mendapat amukan dari Kyuriee," sahut Sulli santai seperti dipantai, sedangkan Kyu panas seperti berjemur.

"Ok, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kai beitu camilannya habis "Entahlah aku ingin beli permen kapas," jawab Kyu pelan lelu melenggang pergi diikuti Kai dari belang, karena statusnya hari ini sebagai oppa merangkap body guard dia harus lebih ketat mengawasi Kyu.

"Ah... maafkan aku, untung minumanmu tidak jatuh," pekik Kyu saat merasakan seseorang ditabraknya, Kyu kaget begitu melihat wajah orang itu keringatnya meluncur turun, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, karena dia ingat siapa orang yang ada didiepannya, belum sempat dia pergi tiba tiba beberapa orang datang menghampiri mereka. Dimana Kai? Dia sedang mengawasi Kyu dari jauh karena Kai juga tahu siapa orang yang ada didepannya, musuhnya, ya musuh lebih tepatnya saingan. "Apa yang terjadi? Eoh?! Kau yang kemarinkan?" sekarang salah satu dari orang itu menanyai Kyu, dia ingat orang ini adalah orang yang dipukulnya tepat diuluhati "Ah? Aku bahkan baru bertemu kalian,"

"Ada apaini?" suara berat beserta sumberya datang menghampiri mereka, Kai terbelalak begitu melihat siapa orang yang datang adalah Changmin.

"Ah.. hyung dia mirip dengan adik Kai," sahut seseorang yang lebih pendek, mendengar pernyataan itu hati kyu semakin gusar "Benarkah? Wooyoung – ah? Kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Jung Changmin, kakakmu pasti sangat mengenalku,"

"Ahaha... apa yang sedang kalian katakan? Aku tidak sengaja menabrak anak ini dan aku dudah meminta maaf tapi sekarang kau malah menyebutku sebagai adik Kai, Siapa dia? Bahkan aku baru mendengar namanya, nama itu mirip merek mobil," elak Kyu asal namun dengan tampang yang dipaksa meyakinkan.

...

OK... TERIMAKASIH SAYA UCAPKAN KEPADA PARA TAMU YANG SUDAH MAU MELUANNGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA FF SAYA YANG GAJE INI # plak sok resmi# AHAHA :D reader tong hargai karya penulis dengan memberikan reniew kalian, TERIMAKASIH

Siapa Ch Changmin? Kenapa dia mengenal Kai?

TUNGGU DICHAPTER SELANJUTNYAAAA... :D :D BWAT PARA READER TOLONG COMMEN DAN REVIEW CERITA INI YAAA... HARGAI IMAJINASI PENULIS, TERIMAKASIH :D


	4. Chapter 4

My oppa is my husband

By : Cho Gyurin a.k.a Karina Kartika © 2014

Cast :

Kim JongIn a.k.a Kai

Jung Kyurin (OC)

Other member

Romance, family

+maap ya bwat empok moon geun young ane pinjam pic nya dulu yaa meskipun cast nya bukan empok tapi gpp kan? Biar pic eksis duluan #kabur :D

JANGAN KOPAS YAA...:D

SELAMAT MEMCACA SEMOGA NGGAK BOSAN BACA EP EP GAJE SAYAA HEHEHE...

...

"_Benarkah Wooyoung – ah? Kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Jung Changmin, kakakmu pasti sangat mengenalku,"_

"Yaak! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada yeojachingu ku!" bentak seseorang dari belakang Kyu sambil membawa 2 cup latte. Mendengar pernyataan oppanya Kyu hanya bisa teriam membeku karena frozen Xiumin eh bukan tapi karena ucapan oppanya barusan.

Kyu berusaha tersenyum walaupun sangat kaku baginya "Jongiiinn oppaa?" serunya.

"Yaak! Kyu – ah apa yang mereka lakukan padamu tadi?"

"Mereka hanya menyebutku mirip dengan adik Kai padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengenal orang yang bernama hampir sama dengan merek mobil itu, aneh juga namanya" kata Kyu, walaupun Kai panas mendengar namanya yang keren disamakan dengan merek mobil tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk berdebat, ada yang lebih penting dan berbahaya dari pada itu.

"Dia bukan adikmu Kai – ssi?" sahut Changmin, sekarang matanya menerawang menunggu jawaban dari Kai. Namun belum sempat Kai menjawab Tao datang bersama Sulli sambil berteriak, lebih tepatnya membentak.

"Oh jadi kau yang dijuluki hampir sama dengan merek mobil?" decak polos Kyu

"YAAAKK! Apa yang kau lakukan pada dongsaengku?! Kenapa kalian mengerumuninya? Kalian cari masalah denganku, Eoh?" bentak Tao, sekarang wajahnya yang sangar bertambah menakutkan begitu dia membentak orang didepannya, hasilnya positif karena orang lain disekitarnya menunduk kecuali yang bernama Jung Changmin hanya tersenyum, dan tetap tenang "Tenang saja hyung, aku hanya bertanya apa dia adik Kai – ssi? Mana mungkin aku mencari masalah denganmu," senyum liciknya menambah geram Tao, sedangkan Sulli yang melihat pertengkaran didepannya hanya bisa tediam dan menenangkan Kyu, meskipun sebenarnya Kyu sudah sangat tenang.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku perkenalkan dia adalah Wu Kyurin dongsaeng kandung dari Wu Zhitao, dan orang itu berada didepan kalian." Bentaknya pada Changmin

"Yaak! Kkamjong! Kenapa kau tidak melindunginya? Menyesal aku menyetujui Kyuriee sebagai yeojachingumu," sekarang pekikan diarahkan pada Jongin yang masih syok dengan ide mendadak Tao dan ini bisa dibilang sangat brillian. Tao menarik tangan Kyu kasar diikuti oleh Sulli, sedangkan Kai yang baru tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya terbebalak melihat adik nya ditarik paksa oleh Tao, namun bukan saatnya untuk marah sekarang dia harus menunjukkan akting sempurnyanya pada Changmin.

"Yaak! Hyuuung!" teriak Kai "Hei! Jung Changmin! Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu jika hubunganku dengan Kyurin sampai ada masalah!" bentak Kai tepat didepan Changmin, kemudian berlari menyusul Tao, seangkan yang dibentak hanya tersenyum licik, seperti sedang merancang rencana jahatnya.

"Kyu, jadi Tao oppa itu oppamu?" tanya Sulli sukses membuat lidah Kyu kelu "Ah – ahaha, memangnya kami tidak mirip ya? Hahaha" elak Kyu dengan tawa hambarnya #kalauhambardikasihgaramdong.

"Entahlah, tapi kau lebih mirip dengan orang tadi, siapa namanya? Chan – Changsu, Changsin?"

"Changmin. Jung Changmin," Jawab Kyu meluruskan pernyataan Sulli, yang saat ini mengagguk angguk, sedetik kemudian dia memekik tepat telinga Kyu

"Yaaakk! Dia keluarga Jung yang pengusaha kaya itu?" sekarang mata Sulli melebar tapi tetap lebih lebar milik Kyungsoo #plak#. Benar, Kyu baru sadar dengan nama marga dari Changmin 'Jung? Apa mungkin dia anak dari Yunho – ahjussi?' sekarang pikurannya disibukkan dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi jika itu benar benar Jung Changmin yang dimaksud.

Stand by me ~ selfon Kyu berbunyi

"_Hallo? Ummaa Hyooo!" seru Kyu_

"_Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf ya umma dan appa tidak menunggu kalian. Eh kenapa ramai sekali disana? Jawab seseorang diseberang._

"_Aku baik umma, sekarang aku berada di fes – " kalian Kyu terputus begitu terdengar ada orang yang menyela pembicaraan mereka "Kyuu! Kyuu! Ini Jae appa! Apa kau baik? Sudah makan? Apa Kai mengerjaimu? Dimana kau sekarang, kenapa ramai sekali?" seru Jaejoong, namun detik berikutnya "Appooo! Chagi kenapa kau memukulku?"_

"_Bagaimana bisa dia menjawab jika kau dari tadi bicara terus? berika telfonnya npadaku," seru suara diseberang._

"_Aku ada difestival, nanti akan ku telfon bersama oppa,"_

"_Ah baiklah, bye bye Kyuriee,"_

TUT... TUT... TUT...

...

"Uwwaaa, hari ini aku sangat senaaang!" seru Kyu dan Sulli bersamaan sedangkan Luna masih disibukkan dengan lolipop raksasa ditangannya "Apa kalian lapar?" tanya Sulli, serentak bagaikan lambung mereka bertelepati(?) kelima sosok didepan dan sampingnya mengangguk mantap.

"Aku akan membeli minum, Sulli dan Luna kalian beli makanan saja." Usul licik Kyu karena dia tau ketiga oppanya ini selalu makan 2 porsi dan dia tidak mau repot untuk membawaya, benar benar Kyu yang cerdas. Belum sempat dia tersenyum lega, Kyu harus mendapat gelengan dari Tao, baiklah sekarang Kai dan Chanyelol berfikir Tao adalah seorang aktor yang sedang tersesat bersama mereka.

"Aku tidak setuju, apa kau tidak ingat dengan Changmin itu?" sentak Tao pada Kyu, untuk itu sikap Tao seperti ini tidak masalah karena Kyu sudah menganggap Tao sebagai oppanya "Ayolah, hanya beli disebelah sana, aku tidak akan diculik." Tolak Kyu, tiba tiba dia memekik "Aku ada ide, Chanyeol oppa aku pinjam jaketmu, kau pakai punyaku nee? Tao oppa aku pakai syalmu yaaa, oppa aku pinjam topi dan sarung tanganmu nee?" sambil menukarkan barang miliknya pada oppanya namun saat penukaran sarung tangan Kyu yang bermotif " marmut orange tersenyum" lucu bukan, memang sarung tangan ini sangat lucu bagi Kyu, Luna, Sulli bahkan mungkin Chanyeol sedangkan Tao kalian tau hatinya untuk siapa... dan ini menjadi sarung tangan mengerikan bagi Kai karena dia hanya menyukai pororo, pinguin itu titik

"Yaak! Berikan sarung tanganmu Kkamjong oppa!" seru Kyu, dengan alis yang ditekuk merasa heran sedangkan Kai masih setia mempertahankan sarung tangannya "Aku tidak mau sarung tangan motif itu!"

"Sudahlah Kkamjong, berikan sarung tanganmu, hehe," kikik Chanyeol yang memang sadar kenapa Kai menolak untuk menukarkan sarung tangannya "Kau tidak lihat?! Motif sarung tangan itu sangat imut, sayangnya Kyu sudah meminjam jaketku jadi tidak mungkin aku menukarnya dengan sarung tangan itu meskipun aku sangat ingin." Jelas Chanyeol sambil memasang mimik wajah seolah menyesal. Akhirnya setelah pehelatan hebat dengan Kai, Kyu berhasil mendapat sarung tangan itu. Sekarang ini penampilan menyamar Kyu sudah sempurna.

Tepat saat Kyu menuju tempat penjual minum, perhatiannya teralih pada sebuah panggung kecil yang tepat disampingnya.

Merdu, suara dari penyanyi itu sangat merdu, tanpa perintah kakinya melangkah menuju kerumunan orang didepannya, susah payah Kyu menerobos kerumunan itu, saat ini kondisi tubuhnya yang memang imut ini memberikan keuntungan untuk bisa menyempil(?) diantara gundukan(?) manusia.

Berhasil! Sekarang Kyu sudah ada dibarisan paling depan tepat didepan penyayi itu "Waa... bagaimana suara oppa itu seperdu itu? Dan dia sangat bagus bermain piano," gumamnya namun ternyata ada seseorang yang mendengan gumamannya, seorang gadis, dengan tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya wajahnya cantik dan babyface.

"Kau benar, dia memang ahli dalam bermain piano," sahut gadis disampingnya, namun matanya tetap memandang kearah panggung itu, sedangkan Kyu menoleh kaget mendengar pernyataan gadis itu "Eonni kenal dengan oppa itu?" tanya Kyurin, sepertinya dia mulai kepo

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menjawab "Iya, dia tunanganku. Umm siapa namamu?"

"Kyurin eonni, Wu Kyurin lebih tepatnya. eonnie siapa?"

"Aku Lee Seungmin dan orang yang didepan itu Jung Kyuhyun," jawabnya , tunggu sekarang ingatan Kyu berjalan dengan sangat cepat 'Jung'? marga Jung?

"Jung? Seperti nama keluarga pengusaha itu, Jung Yunho. Aishhh sepertinya hari ini banyak yang bermarga Jung, apa ini hari keluarga Jung?" decak Kyu yang dihadiahi dengan tawa renyah Seungmin "Benarkah? Apa mereka semirip itu? Lagipula ada banyak yang bermarga Jung, namamu juga seperti marga dari pengusaha yang berasal dari cina itu"

"Umm, benar juga... Eonni kalian sangat cocok! Kyuhyun oppa memiliki wajah yang tampan dan nama yang bagus sepertiku sedangkan eonni itu cantik," sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, namun sedetik kemudian tanpa mereka sadari seseorang menghampiri mereka, dan ternyata lagu itu sudah selesai.

"Yaak! Chagi sedang bersama siapa kau?" tanya orang itu Jung Kyuhyun "Eoh? Sudah selesai? Kenapa kami tidak sadar? Perkenalkan ini Kyurin,"

"Salam kenal oppa aku Wu Kyurin, senang bertemu denganmu," Kyu memberi hormat dengan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Waa, Kyu bagaimana penampilanku tadi? Bagus kan? Pasti sangat bagus! Tentusaja aku kan tampan dan juga keren" serunya dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Yaak, oppa ini percaya diri sekali, memang suara oppa bagus tapi tetap kalah dengan suara oppaku! Bahkan oppaku bisa mencapai nada yang sangaaaat tinggi," seru Kyu entah kenapa hari ini dia merasa sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun, begitu juga Kyuhyun namun hal ini tidak ditanggapi serius oleh Kyu, hingga menit selanjutnya dia teringat sesuatu "Aigooo! Aku harus membeli minuman, eonni oppaaa, sampai jumpa lagi ya, aku harus beli minumaaann... Semoga kita bertemu lagiiiiii aku ingin mendengar suaramuuu!" seru Kyu sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

...

"Ahjussi, aku pesan latte krim coklat dengan parutan keju lalu tolong tambahkan potongan strawberry dan melon, 2 orange juice dan 3 capucino dengan krim vanila, nee," ahjusshi itu mengangguk, meskipun sedikit heran dengan pesanan Kyu,mana ada latte krim coklat dengan parutan keju bagaimana rasanya dan potongan melon? Maksudku parutan keju diatasnya, dan melon... Apa kata dunia? #stop

"Ahjussi! Aku pesan satu strawberry dengan krim vanila dan satu latte krim coklat dengan parutan keju lalu tolong tambahkan potongan strawberry dan melon" mata Kyu terbelalak mendengar pesanan yang sama persis dengan pesanan miliknya yang aneh dan suara yang familiar ditellinganya.

"Hmm? Eh eonni, kita bertemu lagi?! Eonni juga suka dengan minuman seperti milikku?" tanya Kyu polos, sekarang pikirannya tertuju pda persamaan aneh miliknya dan milik eonni itu.

"Yaak! Kyu sepertinya kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu! Ini bukan pesannanku ini milik Kyuhyun oppa, ternyata ada orang yang memesan minuman seerti – " sebelum eonni itu yang ternyata Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya Kyu buru buru memotong "Aneh? Bukan eonni yang harusnya heran tapi aku, kenapa ada orang yang memesan sama denganku, padahal oppaku saja bilang itu pesanan yang super aneh, sampai aku di tanya, apa aku ini alien," jelas Kyu

"Ahaha, kalian benar benar sangat mirip, eoh? Raut wajah kalian kalau diperhatikan sekilas juga mirip, ah terima kasih ahjussi,"

"Ah terima kasih ahjussii," sekarang Kyu berjalan bersama dengan Sungmin menuju tenpat duduk Kyuhyun. Apa salahnya untuk mampir sebentar, lagi pula Sulli dan Luna pasti belum kembali mengingat antrean dan pesanan mereka. Hanya sebentar mereka sampai di tempat duduk yang terdapat Kyuhyun disana, namun mata Kyu tertarik dengan penjual alat gambar didepannya.

"Ahjussii berapa harga pensil itu?" seru Kyu

"Satu kotak 5000 won sedangkan untuk satu buah harganya 600 won," jelas ahjussi penjual alat gambar it,u dari jau Kyuhyun memperhatikan Kyu "Uwaa mahal sekali, boleh aku beli setengah dengan harga 2500 won saja? Ayolah untuk diskon mahasiswa,"

"Mian, itu tidak boleh nak, ini barang langka" mendengar pernyataan ahjussi itu Kyu sedikit kecewa namun kembali senang saat Sungmin memanggilnya "Iyaa eonni tunggu sebentar nee, kalau begitu nanti saja ahjussi,"

"Kau suka menggambar ya?" tanya Sungmin "Bagai mana eonni tau? Eh dimana Kyuhyun oppa?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, orang itukan hanya menjual barang untuk menggambar, Kyu oppa sedang pergi, sebentar lagi juga kembali. Ah itu dia!"

"Waah, ternyata kau punya selera sama denganku eoh? Dari dulu tidak ada orang yang menyukai minuman latte dengan krim coklat dan parutan keju terus ditambah pporongan stawberry dan melon, mereka bilang itu minuman planet pluto, yang bahkan sekarang bukan planet lagi. Lebih baik kau jadi adikku mau?" serunya seketika , dan ini membuat Kyu terbelalak namun Sungmin hanya tertawa dan menjelaskan "Ahahaha... dia itu sangat ingin memiliki adik perepuan Kyuu.."

"Eoh? Benarkah? Baiklah aku mau lagi pula nama kita sudah hampir mirip hahaha... eh oppa eonni aku harus kembali sepertinya mereka sudah menungguku. Ah! ini aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian," sambil menyerahkan dua lembar kertas.

"Apa ini Kyu? Tunggu tanganmu terluka?" tanya Kyuhyun mengamati kertas itu "Itu tiket oppa, aku ikut organisasi seni di kampusku, kami mengadakan pameran senirupa di Seoul University. Ini hanya luka kecil, jangan lupa datang yaa," Kyu dan Seungmin tersenyum lalu mengguk "Kami datang kok,"

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu nee, pai pai," seru Kyu berbalik namun Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya "Kyu ini untukmu,"

"Sudaaah, ini hadiah karena kau itu anak yang baik dan mau menjadi adik evil ini," jelas Seungmin melihat ekspresi terkejut Kyu, Kyu menerimanya dengan senang "Kau bisa membukanya,"

"Uwaaaaa! Inikan? Bagaimana?" seru Kyu kaget bercampur senang, karena mendapat pensil dengan berbagai ukuran umtuk membuat gambar , ini memang sangat dibutuhkan untuk kegiatan pamerannya.

"Aku tadi mellihatmu ingin membeli benda itu jadi, anggap ini hadiah karena kau mau mengajak kami melihat pameran kalian, bagimana?" tanya Kyuhyun "Tentu tentu saja, hwaaa terimakasih oppa eonnii!" serunya tiba tiba memeluk Kyuhyun dan Seungmin, sedangkan yang mendapat pelukan sekilas hanya tersenyum.

Stand bye mee ~

Hallo?

...

_Iya aku akan segera kesana pai pai_ TUT...TUT ... TUT ...

"Oppamu eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa, sibalas anggukan oleh Kyu, sekaliagus meminta izin untuk ke tempat oppanya.

Kyuhyun melihat Kyurin dari kejauhan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan namun disadarkan oleh Seungmin "Kau ingat adikmu?" tanya singkat Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhun menoleh kearahnya "Kan sudah dia katakan dia mau menjadi adikmu, Kajja kita harus pulang. Jangan lupa telfon Changmin, dia selalu saja menghilang," seru Seungmin.

...

**Penjelasan :** Kenapa Tao tahu tentang penyamaran Kai? Karena yang tahu tentang persaudaraan Kyungso, Kyurin dan Kai hanyalah keluarga Wu (Tao bermarga Wu, Kris, dan Lay), Oh (Sehun dan Luhan), Park (Chanyeol dan Baekhyun) dan keluarga Kim (Xiumin, Chen, dan Suho).

Kenapa Tao bicara seolah dia bisa mengancam Changmin? Orang tua Tao, merupakan pengusaha di China dan Canada . Selain pengusaha orang tua Tao juga kenal baik dengan beberapa organisasi bersar yang berbahaya (salahsatunya dari jepang yakuza) dan juga organisasi keamanan dunia.

Kyu tidak menggunakan marganya saat bersama teman temannya jadi tidak ada yang tahu tentang siapa dia sebenarnya

OK... TERIMAKASIH SAYA UCAPKAN KEPADA PARA TAMU YANG SUDAH MAU MELUANNGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA FF SAYA YANG GAJE INI # plak sok resmi# AHAHA :D reader tong hargai karya penulis dengan memberikan reniew kalian, TERIMAKASIH


	5. Chapter 5

My oppa is my husband

By : Cho Gyurin a.k.a Karina Kartika © 2014

Cast :

Kim JongIn a.k.a Kai

Jung Kyurin (OC)

Other member

Romance, family

+maap ya bwat empok moon geun young ane pinjam pic nya dulu yaa meskipun cast nya bukan empok tapi gpp kan? Biar pic eksis duluan #kabur :D

JANGAN KOPAS YAA...:D

SELAMAT MEMCACA SEMOGA NGGAK BOSAN BACA EP EP GAJE SAYAA HEHEHE...

...

"_Kan sudah dia katakan dia mau menjadi adikmu, Kajja kita harus pulang. Jangan lupa telfon Changmin, dia selalu saja menghilang,"_

**KyuKyuJong House**

"Bagaimana anak tengil itu bisa berfikir seperti ini?" bentak Kyungsoo tidak lupa dengan ekspresi yang mencerminkan dirinya (O.O) "Entahlah... hyung aku curiga dengan mereka, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang menyerang Kyu kemarin,"

"Jadi dia benar benar anak Jung ahjussi? Haahh... benar benar! Kenapa aku hari ini bertemu dengan banyak orang yang bermarga Jung ya..." tiba tiba Kyu sudah turun dan berada di samping Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana Tao membentaknya, Ahahaha... harusnya kau menelfonku saat itu! Dia sangat berbakat untuk menjadi aktor dari pada atlit wushu" decak kagum Kyungsoo setelah mendnegar cerita dari Kai tentang kemampuan Tao tadi saat bertemu Changmin.

**Monday in Seoul University**

"Kyuu – ah! Akhirnya selesai juga yaa... aku kira kau akan absen setelah kejadian kepleset itu, asal kau tahu aku ragu dengan tangan yang masih diperban dan memar itu" kT seseorang dengan mata kucingnya seolah sedang mengintai Kyu untuk menjadi mangsa

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Key oppa? Aku tidak selemah itu, " ketidak setujuan Kyu disambut tawa riang oleh orang yang dipanggil Key, sesaat kemudian Kyu merogoh tas mencari suatu barang

"Yaaakk! Teman teman aku membawakan sesuatu untuk mempercantik gambar kita, kemarin aku sudah mencobanya dan hasilnya baguuuss... lihat ini TADAAAA..." Kyu menunjukkan hadiah dari Kyuhyun, satu set pen gambar dengan berbagai ukuran.

"Tunggu bukannya itu pen yang selama ini kita cari? Itu hanya ada dibeberapa katanya sangat langka, kemarin sih ada di namsan tradisional tapi aku dengar mereka hanya menjual satu set dan itupun sudah terbeli oleh seorang lelaki... Kyu kau akan memberikan ini untuk kami?" jelas Chanmi panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, sambil berjalan mendekati Kyu "MWOO?! Aku hanya meminjaminya, ini sangat berharga untukku," pekik Kyu "Yaak! Pelit!"

"Terserah aku, weee hehehe," Kyu merong pada Chanmi, Chanmi yang melihat itu hanya mengendus kesal tiba tiba Luna membuka suara "Sudahlah Chanmii, itu pemberian dari oppa barunya yang tampan dan bersuara indah. Tunggu mungkin yang membeli itu oppanya Kyu?"

"Kau naksir dia Kyu?!"pekik Chamni, sebelum Kyu menjawab petanyaan itu, sekarang Sulli yang menyambarnya "Jangan asal bicara, Kyu sudah punya Jongin,"

"Apaa?! Dancer itu?" bagaikan paduan suara yang memekakkan telinga "Tao, oppa yang bicara, ternyata dia juga adiknya Tao oppa" jawab suli setelah melihat ekspresi balik temannya yang WAWAWAW

Sekali lagi secara serentak paduan suara memekik kasar "MWOO?"

"Yaakk! Kenapa kalian ribut sih?! Ayo kita pulang dan beristirahat, huh! suka sekali kalian bergosip," sahut Kyu yang mulai khawatir dengan pendengarannya, setelah mendapat beberapa pekikan indah dari seluruh penghuni ruangan.

Sekarang kakinya melenggang menuju parkiran cukup jauh memang karena parkiran berada didepan gedung sedangkan ruang organisasi terletak ditengah. Kali ini dia mencoba menerawang setiap motor yang terparkir rapi disana, baiklah sekarang Kyu mulai malas dan kesal kenapa begitu...

'apa apaan in! Oppa bilang akan pulang bersamaku sekarang motornya saja tidak terlihat, malah mobil oppa Kyungsoo yang ada' umpatnya dalam hari mengutuk diri sendiri karena pecaya dengan omongan oppanya ini.

"Yaak! Ayo cepat pulang!" seru seseorang bersama beberapa rombongan temannya, ternyata disana juga ada Taemin eonni "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Aku sudah menunggu mu lam – maaa!" seru Kyu bersemangat untuk awal bentakannya namun nada nya merendah begitu menyadari ada beberapa orang disana termasuk idolanya, ya idola kalian tidak salah membaca dia adalah Nickhun.

"Kyuu – ah! Jangan marah begitu nee? Kami tadi ada latihan tambahan," kata Taemin dengan tenang sambil menghampiri Kyu dan memeluknya sekilas, dibelakangnya Kai berjalan menuju sampingnya. Kyu terdiam gugup dan entah bagaimana rasa hatinya sekarang melihat idolanya berdiri didepannya dan senyum, dia senyum.

Tiba tiba tangan Taemin mengibas tepat didepan wajahnya menyadarkan Kyu dari lamunan indahnya "Kau baik?" tanya Taemin dengan wajah khawatirnya, yaah Kyu memang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, dengan susah payah Kyu mengeluarkan suaranya "Ak – aku, akuu –"kaliamatnya terputus oleh pekikan Kai "Dia sedang senang karena bertemu dengan – BRUUUKK.. "Appooo! Apa yang kau lakukaaan!" bentak Kai

"Tidak sengaja menginjak kakimu," sahut Kyu, sekarang Chanyeol tiba tiba bersuara "Ahahaha couple baruuu, Kai adalah namjachingunya Kyurin... yaak biarkan saja mereka," hal ini dihadiahi dengan tatapan marah Kyu pada Chanyeol yang bermulut ember ini.

"Ahahaha... Kai – ah jaga adikku nee? Jangan sampai ada yang lecet seinci pun! Bukan tapi semili, ingat itu," sekarang giliran Tao mengintrupsi sekaligus memojokkan mereka.

"Apaaa?! Dia adikmu Tao?" tanya suara yang bagi Kyu adalah tiupan seruling Krisna indah dan merdu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Nickhun. Bagaimanapun Kyu hanya bisa terdiam, kalau dia mengelak pasti akan menambah masalah serius.

"Ah... benar dia adalah Wu Kyurin,"

"Waaa... ternyata kau imut juga ya...," Blusshhh... wajah Kyu sekarang semerah tomat matang, bagaimana tidak idolanya sendiri yang mengatakan itu

"Ahaha... terimakasih oppa... salam kenal nee,"

"Khun hyung asal kau tau Kyu ini sangat mengidolakanmu," seru Chanyeol tiba tiba tanpa perlu memikirkan apa yang akan dia dapat dari Kyurin setelah itu, lupakan Chanyeol sekarang Kyu harus mengatur warna wajahnya agar tetap normal dan tidak semakin merah.

"Yaakk! Oppaa!" seru Kyu, sementara itu namja disampingnya memasang tampang masam

"Benarkah? Waah... beruntung sekali aku punya penggemar sepertimu," seru Nickhun, sambl menebar senyuman yang bagi Kyu sangat teramat super menawaan...

"Sudah lah aku pulang dulu, kajja!" menarik tangan Kyu kasar entah apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oppanya sekarang, dia melangkah menuju mobil Kyungso dengan cepat dan terlihat sangat kesal. Tepat di samping mobil itu ada Kyungso yang akan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Kai, kenapa begitu? Karena hari ini Kyungso akan pulang malam dan kemungkinan dia pulang bersama Lay. Hal ini tidak akan mengganggu penyamaran mereka karena satu universitas sudah tahu jika Kyungsoo sudah menganggap Kai sebagi adiknya sendiri, istilahnya dia mengangkat Kai sebagai adik tirinya, dengan alasan dia ingin memiliki adik.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyu, sukses dihadiahi cekikikan(?) oleh Kyungso "Aku adalah power ranger, yang akan menolong kalian pulang dengan mobilku," sahut Kyungsoo, sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dongsaengnya, mereka benar benar melakukan penyamaran ini dengan sangat baik. "Terserah kau, power ranger mata kodok aku mau pulang!" pekik Kai, entah kenapa dari tadi seperti orang PMS.

Keheningan menyelimuti mobil Kyungsoo, sampai Kyu berusaha untuk membuka mulutnya "Kenapa sih kau ini?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" balasnya tajam tanpa meloleh pada Kyu "Dasar yeoja centil," gumam Kai namun bisa didengar jelas oleh Kyu.

"Yaakk! Apa yang kau katakan?!" Kyu tidak terima dengan pernyataan oppanya "Memangnya bicara seperti itu pada lelaki bukan centil?"

"Yaakk ! aku hanya bicara dengan sopan!" balas Kyu santai, sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak seperti baru menemukan uang sangat banyak "Oppa kau cemburu? Aku ini dongsaengmu, lagi pula terserah akukan, kita hanya akting berpacaran dan kenapa kau sampai marah seperti ini, eoh?" perkataan Kyu sukses membuat detak jantung Kai terhenti sedetik "Aku bilang aku tidak suka kau dekat – dekat Nickhuun! Lagi pula untuk apa kau cemburu kau bukan tipeku," sekarang bentakan Kai sukses membuat Kyurin kaget dan terdiam, hingga Kyungsoo menelfonnya untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan.

"Kyu oppa bilang kita harus membeli bahan makanan," sahut Kyu tanpa menoleh kearah Kai

SKIIP DI SUPERMARKETNYA...

Sebuah mobil sudah berhenti dirumah nomor 94, seorang gadis turun dari pintu belakang membawa barang barang, dan diikuti oleh namja dibangku depannya yang juga membawa beberapa barang.

Kyurin langsung membuka pintu rumah dan masuk tanpa anyak bicara sepertinya mulutnya masih enggan untuk mengatakan sesuatu, begitu juga Kai.

"Aku masak apa yaa?" gumamnya dalam hati "Ah, sup ayam pedas saja," sahutnya beberapa detik kemudian, sup ayam pedas buatannya adalah makanan favorit Kai dan Kyungsoo, bukan untuk Kai Kyu memasak tapi untuk oppanya Kyunngsoo.

MASAKNYA DI SKIIIPPPP... #ihbanyakskipnyaauthor

"Key hyung tadi menitipkan flashdisk, aku taruh diatas almari milikku ambil saja nanti," sahut Kai menuju kamarya, tetap dingin sepertinya dia memang sedang marah, Kyu masih heran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan oppanya ini, bukan hanya sekali hal ini terjadi namun saat Kyu dekat dengan Seungho kakak Mir oppanya juga marah, dan lagi dengan Onew oppa ,Kai marah marah tidak jelas padahal mereka hanya lomba makan ayam gorenng berdua, dan setiap pertanyaan Kyu tentang kenapa dia tidak boleh dekat dengan mereka adalah sepele "Mereka bisa membocorkan rahasia kita"

**Kai's room**

Sekarang Kai melentangkan tubuhnya sambil mengacak acak rambut persis seperti orang stres #plak. Pikirannya melayang 'Apa yang terjadi padaku arrghh! Kenapa aku harus marah lagipula Kyu adalah dongsaengku, dia berhak untuk itu. Atau jangan jangan aku – "

"mencintainya," suara acara TV yang sebelumnya sedang ditonton Kai sudah kembali dari acara iklannya. Mata Kai terbelak, tangannya kembali mengacak acak surai hitam coklat miliknya. Sekarang dia harus mecari orang yang memiliki pengalaman cinta untuk menanyakan gejala (?) apa yang sedang dia alami, karena memang Kai belum merasakan bagaimana yang namanya jatuh cinta.

'_**Chanyeol'**__ nama pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya namun dengan secepat kilat menggeleng karena akan menjadi "suatu kesalahan jika meminta saran dari orang seperti Park Chanyeol" ingatannya kembali berusaha berfikir keras, sebuah nama lain muncul __**'Xiumin'**__ "Tunggu, bagaimana ditanya jatuh cinta, dia saja dijodohkan dari kecil" kembali lagi suara hatinya menolak pilihan konsultan cinta (?) untuknya_

'_**Kyungsoo'**__ "ahaha... sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawa jika ketahuan "hal itu" benar"_

'_**Minho'**__ "tidak dia adalah tipe lelaki yang terlalu liar, beda jauh dengan ku yang lelaki baik hati", tidak sampaisatu menit matanya terbelalak pikirannya sudah menemukan siapa yang pantas untuk ditanyai, secepat kilat dia menyambar selfon yang tergeletak, lalu mengunci pintu dan mencari tempat untuk melakukan konsultasi dengan nyaman. Kenapa tidak bertemu? Alasannya sangat simpel orang yang akan dimintai pendapat sedang "Honeymoon" benar, jika dia memaksa untuk bertemu dia harus ke jepang dan itu mustahil, jalan satu satunya adalah menelfonnya meskipun menelfon saja bisa memberikan beberapa kemungkinan buruk karena mengganggu acara honeymoon orang itu._

Sekarang persiapan sudah lengkap "Pintu kamar, aman. TV masih menyala. Tempat yang nyaman sudah, jaringan telfon juga aman. Sekarang masalah terpenting adalah pulsa," gumamnya, perlu penjelasan, tempat yang "nyaman" adalah tempatnya bermeditasi setiap pagi yah kalian bisa menebaknya.

"Bagus, pulsa masih penuh," sekarang jari jarinya yang bekerja mencari dan mengcall orang yang ditujunya.

1menit...

2 menit...

"_Hallo?!" bisik Kai menunggu reaksi negatif yang kemungkinan diterimanya dari orang itu._

"_Hallo! Ada apa kau menggangguku?!" bentaknya dari seberang._

"_Leeteuk hyung! Aku ingin bertanya, tepatnya konsultasi," ya Leeteuk orang yang menjadi korban konsultasinya._

"_Bertanya masalah apa?! Pengiritan uang saku? Aku sangat ahli dalam hal itu. Cepatlah aku masih sibuk," jelasnya_

"_Aku ingin bertanya mengenai cin – cinta," hening, heniiiing, heniiiiiiiiiiiiing hingga suatu alunan suara yang halus "Puahahahaha... kau sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa?" sahut suara dari seberang. "Hyung aku serius," bentak Kai._

"_Ok, ok, sekarang ceritalah padaku," masih dengan suaranya menahan tawa milik leeteuk SKIIIP TELFONNYA..._

Setelah 1 jam ber konsul ria bersama Leeteuk, Kai mendapat kesimpulan tentang apa yang diasakannya #background wc(?)

"Jadi aku benar benar – " gumamnya dengan tampang super kaget syok dan tidak bisa diartikan.

**Living room**

Kyungsoo sudah pulang dari kampus, dan saat ini tengah menikmatik sup pedas buatan Kyurin, sedangkan Kyu duduk didepan Kyungso sambil mengutak atik selfon milik siapa? Milik Kyu lah...

"Oppa, boleh aku pinjam selfonmu?" pandangan Kyu sekarng fokus pada kegiatan makan oppanya sambil menunggu reaksi yang diberika oleh Kyungsoo

"Hun – uk aph – wa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mulut super penuh yang masih berusaha dia masuki lagi dengan sesendok kuah, melihat tingkah Kyungsoo Kyu bergidik jijik ditambah kesal "Oppaa! Telan dulu yang ada dimulutmu ituu! Menjijikkan!"

"Ahahaha... mian ini, kau mau apa?"tanya Kyungso setelah menelan makanannya dan sepertinya tidak dikunyah, menyerahkan selfonnya dan meneruskan makannya.

"Aku mau telfon umma dan appa," jawab Kyu singkat sambil menempelkan selfon Kyungso di telinganya. Penuturan Kyu sukses membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak dan tersedak, apa Kyu akan mempedulikan Kyungsoo? Jawabannya tidak, dia sedang asik menunggu telfonnya diangkat

"Kenapa tidak pakai milikmu? Atau paling tidak suruh mereka telfon! Pulsanya mahaaalll!" bentaknnya setelah sukses dengan kegiatannya menanggulangi batuk

"_Annyeeong...! Ummaa! Appaaa!"_

"_Aaahh! Kyuuu chagiii!"_ suru seseorang diseberang, sementara itu Kyungsoo sudah menyerang Kyu dan merebut selfonnya _"Apa yang kau lakukaaan...! Umma appa kalian saja yang telfon yaa! Pulsaku habiiss!"_ seru Kyungsoo dengan secepat kilat lalu mematikan selfonnya. Baiklah taklama selfon miliknya berdering lagi

"_Annyeoonnggg! Umma! Appaa! Bagaimana kabar kalian,"_ sekarang giliran Kyungso yang mengangkat telfon, sementara Kyurin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"_Ah! Kyungsoo – yaa, umma sangat merindukanmuuu – aku aku jugaa, kyung – aaahh!_ Seru suara bergantian dari seberang.

"_Oppaa! Aku ingin bicaraaa!"_ rengek Kyu sambil bergelanyutan manja di lengan oppanya, tak lama di sweet black datang dari persembunyiannya(?) _"Hyuung! Aku juga ingin bicaraaa!"_ teriaknya saat masih berada ditangga.

"_Kita skype saja yaa Kyung – ah! Kami ingin melihat wajah kalian,"_

"_Baik,"_

TUT... TUT ... TUT...

...

OK... TERIMAKASIH SAYA UCAPKAN KEPADA PARA TAMU YANG SUDAH MAU MELUANNGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA FF SAYA YANG GAJE INI # plak sok resmi# AHAHA :D reader tong hargai karya penulis dengan memberikan reniew kalian, TERIMAKASIH


End file.
